Heavy in Your Arms Chapter 5: Maybe one day
by laurah1236
Summary: After feeling a little guilty for ditching Blake, Alessandra decides to meet up with Blake later on that night, leading to an unexpected conversation.


"You got me day-dreaming of a sun I'll never see, and baby when your with me all else fades away, grab me by my hand, oh your laughter fills me, lets run away, escape with me, tomorrow's endless with you by my side, no more downpour when your with me, I can finally breathe..."

I could remember his voice as he sang this to me, he said I had inspired it. I remember the touch of his gentle hands as he picked me up in the air as if I was a rag doll and placed me on his bed while he performed it to me. I remember the speechless look on his face when I didn't applaud or say anything, when in reality I was almost in tears. It had been the greatest thing anyone had ever done for me. And my being madly in love with him might have urged my tears a little quicker.

It was five in the morning and I could hear singing down the street again. I knew it was Blake, and after what had happened yesterday morning at the pond I honestly felt guilty for ditching him like that, with no explanation. Especially since he seemed to care, which I happen to question more than I should. Either way I knew I had no one in this world since Michael had died and there was something about Blake that made me want to know him, that made me care.

So I quickly hussled out of bed put on the first jacket I could find, replaced my slippers with converse and snuck out my window. Being on the second story wasn't necessarily helpful but I made it down with only a couple scratches. I then leisurely took my time down the street to where he sat, allowing myself to let his voice be my guide. He did honestly have a beautiful voice. As he was facing the other way I quickly sat next to him until he noticed on his own time I was next to him.

"Jesus!, you scared the hell out of me!" said Blake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" I replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"So I'm not forgiven for earlier?" I pondered outloud.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, I didn't know what happened, I'm just confused" he said.

"Don't worry about what happened, lets just start fresh, shall we?" I proposed.

"Sure, well what now?" Blake asked.

"Tell me about yourself" I said.

And so he did, we spent about 2 hours talking (well he did most of the talking) about many things. He talked about how he had moved here because his dad was a manager to a major company and had expanded to Florida now. He had moved a bunch of times in his life, he was used to it, he was as well tired of it, but really liked Florida, with all the sun and beautiful beaches so he didn't complain much. He as well talked about all his friends he left behind, about how they were all really great but none of them really understood him. And now that he was in Florida everybody treated him exactly the same except for myself.

"How do I treat you differently?" I asked.

"Well you don't pretend to be into football because I'm a jock, your not a girl wearing a mini skirt and laughing louder then everyone else for attention, you lay low. You're pretty different" hesaid confidently.

I looked up at the sky as the sun was about to rise thinking I am different. But I hadn't always been. The same is what people like. The same is what I used to be.

"I like different, theres all too much of the same in this world" he said as he interrupted my thoughts.

"I just don't care what people think" I said feeling dignified.

"What happened that made you think that way?" he asked.

"You always ask me the questions I don't want to answer" I replied trying not to sound rude.

"Maybe one day you'll want to respond to them" he replied.

"Maybe, you just don't give up do you?" I taunted.

"Nope, I never do, giving up is giving in to defeat. This life has taught me alot of things, dealt me alot of cards I wasn't expecting nor ready for but I didn't sit back and take it, I gathered my aces and beat life at its own game" said Blake as he looked at me intensely.

"Your not just any other guy either Blake. I guess I just haven't gathered my aces yet" I said feeling the pain in my chest again.

"Well if you let me in, I could help you find them" he replied.

I looked away as I thought of the invitation, I didn't consider it, but I definitely thought about it before I stood up kissed him on the cheek and made my way back to my open window. In my mind I was telling him thank you while knowing my heart wasn't capable of opening up. But as he said '..maybe one day...' , I fell asleep with that in mind.


End file.
